


Living in Her Perfect Shadow

by ShaytheStar



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Mary Sue, Murder, Revenge, Sibling Murder, sororicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brightstream was always perfect. Beautiful blue eyes; shining yellow pelt; deputy; toms falling tail-over-paws for her; everything was perfect for her. Shadowfire's a different story. Sad glowing yellow eyes; dull black pelt and a orange tail; warrior; everyone hates her; everything was awful for her. It's all her sister's fault, and she can no longer take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in Her Perfect Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at Bible Camp when I was 12. Excuse my bad characters or plot! Brightstream is a Mary-Sue on purpose, but I also think that Shadowfire is a kind of Mary Sue as well. . . .
> 
> ShadowClan (Only ones that appear in this story.)
> 
> Leader: Treestar - brown tom with lighter brown streaks and glowing green eyes.
> 
> Deputy: Brightstream - beautiful, flawless (Yes, mary-sue kind) yellow she-cat with sparking blue eyes.
> 
> Medicine Cat: Goldenstreak - a silver she-cat with golden streaks down her face and a white chest, also with amber eyes.
> 
> Warriors:
> 
> Shadowfire - black she-cat with an orange tail and glowing yellow eyes that usually glow with sadness.
> 
> Darkflame - black tom with an orange stripe down his back and amber eyes.
> 
> Bramblepool - handsome tan tom with light brown eyes and dark brown patches of fur on his muzzle

Brightstream was unknowing. Unknowing of the pain, sadness and anger she had caused her littermate, Shadowfire. Brightstream was always the perfect little cute, funny warrior. Many toms were in love with her. Cats would always say, "She's going to be our leader someday." She was even the clan deputy!

But not her sister Shadowfire. The one everybody always ignored. Hated. The others were all busy praising perfect little Brightstream. Cats teased poor Shadowfire, and compared her to her sister. But her heart will forever just grow colder and colder and soon, it will be frozen with icy rage. This is her story.

* * *

 

It was none the less of a beautiful day. For once, the ShadowClaner's were happy and peaceful, only for this one day. Their camp was bustling, the kits playing, elders grumbling, warriors hunting, apprentices training with their mentors, and the deputy was finished hunting a great catch. But, all one of those cats could see was anger and self-pity, even though the sun was shining, beckoning her to be happy. It didn't change the she-cat's mood, _but it doesn't even matter_ , she thought, _no one even cares enough to see how I'm doing_.

An admiring voice suddenly rang out. "Wow! Nice catch, Brightstream!" Bramblepool, a handsome tan tom with light brown eyes and dark brown patches of fur on his muzzle, meowed to the beautiful yellow she-cat. This yellow she-cat with pretty--no, gorgeous blue eyes that were like the sparking ocean, the cat that was strolling in to the grassy ShadowClan camp with lots of prey that she was struggling to put on the fresh-kill pile, was Brightstream. So flawless, wonderful.

Soon, a group of multi-pelted cats (mostly toms), had surrounded her with praise.

Now, look over there, a little ways away, and you can see a black she-cat with yellow eyes and an orange tail, looking at the yellow she-cat with envy and anger. You probably didn't even notice her, did you? Too busy praising Brightstream, I see. Well, start noticing her. She's going to appear a lot in this tale.

Shadowfire's bright yellow eyes gleamed with unhappiness as she looked down at her very small pile of prey she had managed to catch. 1 mouse, and 1 vole, all small, could only feed 2 kits. The black-orange she-cat had never been the best at hunting, unlike Brightstream. Shadowfire swiftly snatched up her pitiful amount of prey before any cat could tease her.

 _Oh no!_ she shuddered when the mocking voice of Darkflame, a black tom with an orange stripe down his back that just loved to tease her, reached her ears.

"Ha! Look at Shadowfire's pile! She'll never be a good hunter!" he laughed and the rest of the clan that was there began to laugh with Darkflame, except for Brightstream.

Shadowfire unsheathed her claws and gripped the soft Greenleaf ground. She tried to control her fury, but unfortunately, her rage exploded and she flew at Darkflame. "Well, just look at my fighting skills!" she snarled and raked her sharp claws down his black-furred side. The black tom with an orange stripe, surprised by then sudden attack, fell to the ground, 3 bleeding slashes in his side. He yowled with pain.

 _That felt . . . great!_ thought Shadowfire and, through her yellow eyes, a sinister look took place for a heartbeat.

"Stop, Shadowfire!" scolded the clan deputy.

 _Of course, Brightstream saves the day, like always_ , the black female thought.

Before, Shadowfire knew it, she, Darkflame and Brightstream were in Treestar's den.

"Yes?" the brown tom with lighter brown streaks and glowing green eyes, asked the trio.

"Darkflame and Shadowfire were fighting inside the clan," Brightstream meowed.

"I didn't do anything!" hissed the black and orange tom.

"Yes, you did! You teased me about my hunting skills!" the black she-cat growled back.

"Stop! Shadowfire, your punishment is doing apprentice duties for a half-moon. Darkflame, quarter-moon in the medicine den. Now go!" Treestar yowled louder then the two black cats.

Growling furiously, the two stormed out.

"This is all your fault! Why can't you be more like Brightstream?" Darkflame hissed, and Shadowfire was glad when he had to go sort herbs with Goldenstreak the medicine cat, a silver she-cat with golden streaks down her face and a white chest, also with amber eyes.

The black she-cat yawned, and realized it was a little before sundown. She wouldn't have time to hunt--not like she'd catch enough--so she padded over to the apprentice den, where she curled up, put her fluffy orange tail around her nose, and fell asleep, having the usual horrific nightmares of herself and Brightstream.

* * *

 

A little before a half-moon later, Shadowfire could go back to being a warrior at sunhigh. 

It was moonhigh, and everyone else was sleeping. 

Shadowfire lie, curled up in her warm nest, thinking about her life. When she was a kit, her mom had loved Brightstream much better then her, her mom being killed at the paws of a RiverClan tom, ShadowClan apprentices teasing her when she was Shadowpaw… she sighed and tried not to think of those horrible memories. 

Her life was just a big mess. _And it's all Brightstream's fault!_ she screamed in her head, boiling with rage. _I'll get you one day, Brightstream. You'll regret ever being born!_ she screeched in her head and fell asleep once more. 

When Shadowfire woke up at sunhigh, she burst out of the apprentices' den. "Last time I'm here!" she yowled with joy. 

"Shadowfire!" called Brightstream, who was walking by with such gracefulness. 

"What?" the called cat spat. 

"StarClan, I was just saying that Treestar said you're going to the Gathering with me tonight." Brightstream meowed, a little offended, but the black she-cat with an orange tail could care less. 

_The perfect time!_  a sinister voice yelled in her head.  "Great!" she said back to the yellow she-cat. 

The deputy remembered that she was on a patrol now, and raced off, her fur flicking attractively in the wind. 

At sundown, the ShadowClan leader jumped up on the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." He yowled so that all the clan cats could hear. When everyone was gathered, except the kits, (though they were listening inside the nursery), the brown tom called, "All you probably all know, tonight is the Gathering. The cats who will be going are: Brightstream, Shadowfire--" 

The black she-cat with an orange tail finished listening, since that was all she needed to know. 

The cats Treestar had called walked over to the thick, unwelcoming brambles and started off for Fourtrees, their pelts shining in the moonlight. The group of cats quickly made it to a clearing with four huge trees. RiverClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan were already there, looking at the ShadowClan cats with eyes that clearly said, "Finally!" in an annoyed tone. 

ShadowClan ignored the glares and watched as the leader of the shadows started the Gathering. "ShadowClan is doing well. We have two new apprentices, L--" 

Shadowfire padded over to Brightstream, her paws crunching the dry, dead leaves that had fallen on the ground. The yellow she-cat sat over at the edge of the clearing. 

"Hey, Brightstream, can I show you something really cool? It'll only take a second," Shadowfire meowed in her best cheery voice. 

"Sure!" replied the overly cheerful cat. 

The black she-cat led Brightstream way out of the others' earshots, near a little stream where the trees towered over the two warriors. The moonlight shining onto the cats made Brightstream even more beautiful, while Shadowfire looked a lot more eerie and sinister. The dark cat's glowing eyes gleamed with anger and malice, both of witch Brightstream did not notice. 

"What did you want to show me?" she asked with such a perfect voice it made Shadowfire want to throw up her blackbird. 

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to show you this." She hissed and unsheathed her gleaming white claws, soon to be dripping with Brightstream's blood. 

With an angry yowl of hatred, she leaped forward and raked her claws down the yellow she-cat's flank, leaving bloody claw marks. When she pulled back, her claws were stained red and an malicious grin was on her face. 

Brightstream fell, and Shadowfire quickly bit into her leg, making Brightstream yowl in pain that was music to her black ears. 

"Wha-what are you d-doing, l-littermate?" asked Brightstream, a pained expression on her face. 

"You were always the best. I was the worst. You ruined my life, and you aren't even a sister to me! You're just a snobbish, perfect cat! But now, all that's going to change. I won't have a foxhearted sister, and I won't be compared to you all the time! Cats will stop saying you're the best and they will stop saying I'm the worst! So, goodbye, dear Brightstream," Shadowfire hissed. 

She delivered the killing blow to her littermate. When she bit into her neck, blood filled her mouth and the music of Brightstream's pained scream rang through her ears. Then, her littermate's body lay still, dead. 

Without a second thought, Shadowfire and ran off, deeper into the forest with a blood stained pelt and claws. 

All the way she ran, a twisted smile was on her face, eyes glowing with happiness and wickedness, at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I was an awful writer back then. . . .


End file.
